surprise!
by Hope and love
Summary: Agent Elizabeth "Lizzie"Morgan arrived in New Mexico with Agent Coulson. Reunited with the man she loves will how will he react to her news for him. *Rated M for safety*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my first story where I did something like this. So I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I only own Lizzie.**

* * *

She could hardly conceal her excitement to see him. It had been almost two months since he had left for the last mission and she missed him terribly. The apartment just didn't feel the same with out him. As she waited with Coulson she couldn't keep still as she waited for the car that was bringing him to come through security and pull up along side the main trailer/base head courters, they where literally in the middle of nowhere New Mexico. Not really what she had in mind for their reunion, what she had in mind was he would walk in to their apartment, he would unwind from his latest mission and she would fix supper. Afterward they would sit on the couch discussing life, then head to the bed room where they would reacquainted themselves with each others bodies. Instead they had to keep their relationship on the down-low, since only a select few really knew that they were involved and Director Fury had told them when they had first started their relationship that if they worked a case together that they had to put aside all feelings for each other and focus on the job. Coulson was one of the select few as well as Agent Romanoff, who actually was the one to encourage them to express their feeling to each other in the first place, having noticed them tip toeing around one another for several months. Agent Hill also new of their relationship only because she was with Director Fury when they told him about their decision to start dating.

Finally after what seemed like a life time the sleek black car pulled up and stopped. The man of her thoughts opened the door and stepped out, walked to the trunk and waited for it to pop before extracting his bag and a slender black case that help his weapon of choice. Closing the trunk he walked over to stand in front of Coulson and herself.

She barley restrained from throwing herself into his arms and showering him with kisses, instead she settled for a bright smile and a cheery "How was the flight?"

Smirking he set his bag down at his feet and shook hands with Coulson before giving her the once over and saying "Good, how was the drive?"

Coulson responded, "Other then a little delay, we made rather good time. Thanks for coming Agent Barton on such short notice, I know you've just got done with a mission, but your assistance was needed in the matter. We required a man of your talents to head the security teams."

"It wasn't an issue, I was still packed up any way, and all I had to do was switch jets." Agent Clint Barton said before picking up his bag "Now, where should I set my stuff."

Coulson pointed to a row of tents/buildings set up along the north perimeter fence and said, "Agent Morgan will show you to your tent, the next briefing is in two hours you have until then to settle in."

One the outside Agent Morgan simple turned and started walking toward the tents, but on the inside she was jumping up and down, she knew that this was Phil's way of letting them reunite with each other and get their heads in the game.

It didn't take long for her to reach the tent that had been set-aside for him, noting that it was also right next to hers. That sneaky little bastard, he must have know that they wouldn't stay separated and had planed to have them stay as close as possible, if not even in the same tent.

Pushing open the door she had barely stepped inside before she was pushed in and then hurriedly turned and pressed against the now closed door of the tent. His body was firmly pressed against her holding her in place as her hands where gathered and pull above her head affectively trapping her between him and the door.

"Do you know how hard it was for be to not touch you and pull you into my arms and ravish you when I got out of that car. If Coulson hadn't set this up for us, I don't know how long I would have lasted." Clint whispered in her ear as he nibbled the lobe. "Oh, Lizzie I missed you so much."

"I think I missed you more." Lizzie responded breathlessly, he really knew her sweet spots and how much she liked to have him completely pressed against her.

Pressing himself even closer and pushing her thighs apart with his knee, he could feel himself hardening. Lizzie felt herself smile as he brought his face up to hers and touched foreheads with her before looking her in the eye.

"Well Agent Morgan, or rather Mrs. Barton, I guess I need to show you how much I missed you, and I think you will find that I missed you more then you missed me." He said before bringing his lips to hers with such passion that she was glad he had her pinned, because if he hadn't she would have been all over the floor from her knees going weak.

Letting go of her hands he trailed them down her arms to her hips bring her core even closer to him, if it that was even possible. Moaning at how good he tasted after being away from him for two months her hands started to roam his body, much like his where doing at the moment.

Coming up only for short quick gasps of air their movements went from hasty to nearly frantic to touch one another. Her hands found their way to his shirt and stated to pull and bunch the fabric around the under parts of his arms before he finally pulled away and lifted his arms so she could hastily pull it off of him before his lips returned to hers then found a path down to her neck where he started nipping and suckling along her pulse. Clint smiled to himself as he felt her pulse quickening from his menstruations along her neck, his hand drifting down to her bottom to grab her and pull her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist pushing the part that he most desperately wanted to get to closer to himself. Leaning even more into her and securing her against the door, he let one hand ghost along her thigh down to her calf before sliding it up under her bunched up skirt feeling the soft smooth skin of her leg, bunching the skirt even more until it was all the way up to her waist.

Lizzie's head fell back against the door, all she could feel was Clint and his hands on her body. Suddenly a wave of nausea rolled over her. _No not now! _She thought. _Please not now!_ The wave rolled over her again, stronger than the first one.

"Clint, stop." She said as she pushed him back with her hands against his shoulders. "Stop."

Clint pulled back with a puzzles look. "What? You really want me to stop after it's been almost two months. Lizzie if I didn't know better I'd say you didn't want this." To emphasize his point he pushed himself closer in between her legs sending a wave of pleasure through her.

"NO, I want this, just…" She couldn't finish before she pushed him completely off her and rushed to the bathroom in the back of the tent. Holding her hand over her mouth as she ran.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, you ok?" Clint followed after in surprise. Peaking his head around the doorframe he saw her leaning over the toilet as she wretched the contents of her stomach in to the bowl. Walking in her pulled her hair back and held it until she finished.

"I think that's it." Lizzie said as she leaned against the bowl and laid her flushed forehead to the cool porcelain.

"You done? Where did this come from? You didn't look sick earlier." Clint turned around and knelt on the floor next to the sink and grabbed the washcloth laying on the counter, wet it, then turning back to her. Pulling her into his lap he laid the cooled cloth against her cheek and wiped of the remnants of her throw up off the corners of her mouth and lips.

"This isn't how I wanted to tell you but, I'm pregnant Clint, you are going to be a father." Lizzie said looking into his eyes to see his reaction.

Clint was stunned. "Pregnant?" He whispered. "You're Pregnant?"

"Yeah, about 9 weeks along. You remember our date night that we had about one week before you left? Well that's when the doctors estimated conception." Lizzie answered him still looking up at him.

"I'd kiss you but I think you need to brush your teeth, then I plan on giving you the best sex you've ever had. My beautiful, wife and now soon to be mother of my child!" Clint said as he looked down at her, breaking out of his zone out.

Lizzie broke into the biggest smile she ever had given him, even bigger than the one she had on their wedding day. Giggling from her perch on his lab she said jokingly, "What my husband doesn't want to kiss me after I threw up. I'm insulted."

"Baby, I don't think you would want to kiss someone after they just threw up, and after you rinse your mouth out and brush your teeth, I will gladly kiss you till you can't breath anymore." Clint said giving her a rare smile.

"Ok well let me get up, then we can get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted." She said, before slipping of his lap and standing up at the sink to clean up.

Clint stayed seated on the floor still somewhat stunned by the news till he thought about something else. "What about S.H.I.E.L.D.? What are we going to tell them, we can't keep the pregnancy hidden for long? At lest not after you start showing in a few months."

"I wanted to tell you first before we talk to Fury about it, but remember what he told us when we first started dating, that if this happened then I would be transferred to desk duty and you would be transferred to less dangerous missions till after the baby was born. Remember, you agreed to this all before we even got married." Lizzie said all this through the toothbrush. Looking over at him, she realized that this was going to be a really big change in both their lives. Spitting the toothpaste into the sink she did one finally rinse before turning and squatting down in front of Clint.

Laying her hand on his cheek she said, "Clint, I know we never really talked about having children, and neither one of use are really ready for this to happen, but it's happening whether we want it to or not. We will get through this. I know we will."

Leaning his head into her hand, he looked up in to her shinning blue eyes. So full of love and reassurance. Those eyes that made him fall in love with her all over again. "Lizzie, no matter what happened in the next nine months, or even in the next few seconds, I will Always love you and stand by you till the very end. And if the next part of our lives is to have a child together then I will stand by you and always be there for you and our baby." He said before bring his lips to hers and pulling her down on to the floor preceded to show her just how much he loved her and was willing to stay with her forever.

* * *

**Hope you enoyed it. Should I leave it at this or turn it into an actual story, that follows Thor and even into the Avengers? Yes, No, let me know and also leave your comments for the story. All feed back is welcome! Thanks for reading guy!**


	2. One Shot After the Avengers

Lizzie rolled over on the bed to find her husband's side empty. Feeling around to find that it was still warm she figured he couldn't have been gone for long. Glancing over at the bedside table to find the bright red numbers displaying that it was 3:27 in the morning. Wondering why he was up so early she sat up and looked around the dark room, her eyes adjusting quickly to make out the dark shadows of furniture in the spacious master bedroom. Seeing a small sliver of light coming from under the door to her right she wrapped on of the soft quilted blankets around her and made her way to the door. Pulling it open quietly she saw her husband leaning over the wooden crib directly placed across from the door. His back to her she couldn't see his face as he silently watched their baby girl sleeping so clueless to the world and everything it has to offer.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly. "Kailee was crying. I figured you could use the extra sleep."

Wrapping an arm around his waist she leaned into him and gazed down at the sleeping baby.

"You didn't wake me. I rolled over and you weren't there. So I got up to investigate, saw the light and here you are. How did you get her to go back to sleep so quickly?" she asked.

"She had a dirty diaper. That was all, I offered her the bottle but she didn't want it." He answered as he re-ajusted to lay an arm around her shoulders bringing her even closer than what she already was.

"hm" was all Lizzie said as she leaned into her husbands embrace.

"You should go back to bed Liz, you need it." He said kissing her forehead.

"And you don't? I see the way you yawn during the day Clint. I know you aren't sleeping." Lizzie looked up at him with a stern face. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong. You haven't talked to me about what happened when you where under _His_ control? I don't want to lose you again. I thought that I was never going to see you again when Coulson called me and told me what happened." Rubbing his chest to try and get him to soften up, she hugged him to her.

"I don't want to tell you what I did,_ I_ don't want to know what I did and yet I know. I still feel like he's still in my head sometimes. I can still feel the way it felt to have no control what so ever over my actions, to know that I'm hurting people that I care about or worked with." Clint said trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake up his daughter. **(A.N.** **Lol, didn't realize till I went back to edit that I wrote son down and not daughter. Sorry for the confusion)**

"Oh, Clint. He's gone and he will never get to you again, unless you let him. I was so scared when Fury wouldn't let me come in to find you. I don't ever want to lose you to that monster ever." Lizzie said as she gripped him tighter to her. She felt like she was trying to give all her strength over to him. He looked so lost to her, so unsure of himself.

"Have you told the psychiatrist about these feelings Clint, or have you been shutting him out?" She asked him after a few moments.

Director Fury had wanted Clint to see a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrist after the battle to make sure his agent was all there after being taken over by Loki. Clint had been going to the Dr. for the last three weeks, but Lizzie didn't know if it was helping him at all because he wouldn't tell her how the meetings went.

"No, I haven't. I really don't think he's helping me at all Liz, he just want's me to talk about it and I don't want to. The nightmares aren't going away. Not like you think they are. I've just gotten better at hiding them from you." Clint answered after several minutes, and when he did answer he didn't look at her, just at Kailee.

"Oh Clint. Why didn't you tell me? I want to help you get better, but I can't do that if you won't let me help you. I'm upset that you didn't tell me till now, but I'm not going to yell at you if that's what you thought I was going to do." Pulling back from him, she searched his face for an answer, but didn't find one. "Ok, we will talk about this in the morning, right now lets go back to bed." Grabbing his arm and leading him back to the bedroom she turned the light off and closed the door behind them.

"Lizzie, I don't know if I can sleep." Clint said once the reached the bed.

"Then at lest hold me, and lay with me." Lizzie said letting the blanket drop from her shoulders she goes to spread it back on the edge of the bed when Clint wraps his arms around her waist form behind.

Breathing in her unique scent he buried his face in her neck. Nipping it lightly he smiled when she moan and pushed back against him.

"Clint." She breathed has his hands drifted down to the hem of her short nightshirt. In fact he even recognized it as one of his older shirts.

Turing in his arms she pulled him towards her as she walked backwards. Feeling the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed she pulled him with her as she flopped back into the bed. Loving the way his weight felt pressed intimately against her. Bringing her lips to his ear she whispered, "Make love to me Clint, show me that you love me and never want to lose me."

With those words whispered in his ear Clint made love to his loving and caring wife in the dark of night. Putting all his fears and nightmares behind him as he felt his wife's gentle cresses and heard the moans and screams of pleasure that he gave her.

They both found release in each others arms and lay spent for the rest of the night tangled together till the dawns morning rays peaked through the pale blue drapes and white blinds that covered the windows.


End file.
